Black Sheep
by Kimberley Jayne
Summary: Mr. George Gordon was the principal Will Rogers could have asked for he was: fair, smart, understanding, and he always went out of his way for each of his students. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer:** Susan Hinton owns all of the amazing characters you recognize, not I.

**Authors Note: **just a little something to challenge myself into writing from a person of authorities point of view.

* * *

**Monday, 13th February 1966**

* * *

When Sodapop Curtis had joined Will Rodgers High School it wasn't much of a surprise to anyone. All of the teachers were excited to have yet another Curtis in the fold, Coach Shaw the most. What none of them had expected was for Sodapop to be the complete opposite of his older brother.

He was often in my office with his friend Steve Randle, or Keith Mathews, depending on the seriousness of the matter it was sometimes, Dallas Winston; three people I never expected Darrel to associate with – obviously I had been wrong.

"Listen I know you've had a hard time lately," I began. "But this is the very last thing we want you to be doing."

His eyes drew a blank and I knew there was no way to change his mind. I hated cases like these and the worst part was that I had expected a lot more from him; we all had – especially when Ponyboy had joined that year and was immediately accepted by his teachers as Darrel's kid brother.

"Do you need more time to catch up on your work?" I asked.

He shook his head, a small smile on his face. "Nope."

"Well what about some extra help after class?" I looked through the papers on my desk. "We have a great tutoring system and I am sure your teachers could give you a little more time after class."

"I really appreciate the though Mr. Gordon, but I'm done here," he explained. "I just think there's more I could be doin' with my time."

If it was the fact I thought he was quitting because he didn't want be here anymore, then I would have let it slide. However, something tugged at the back of my mind that this was more than just a kid that didn't like school, and that didn't sit well with me.

"I raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing I can say to make you reconsider?"

Standing from his chair he held out his hand to shake my own. "Nothin', my brother probably hasn't."

He opened the office door and looked over his should, still smiling. "Thanks for everythin' Mr. Gordon," he said.

"Not a problem, Sodapop," I said, disappointedly. "Be sure to tell Darrel we're thinking of him."

"Will do," he replied, shutting the door behind him.

The idea Sodapop didn't like school may have been enough for any other teacher, however being a younger sibling myself I thought of the more plausible ideas of Soda being the black sheep in the family.

His older brother Darrel has been an A-star student, just like his younger brother Ponyboy. The oldest and youngest Curtis brothers also shared the same love for sports, and both have been expected great things from their teachers.

Maybe the pressure was too much for him? Especially with his younger brother being moved up a grade; Sodapop close to failing.

Ella opened my office door knowing already her favourite student had left for goos. "He's going to be missed."

"He certainly will," I agreed.

She smiled. "He wasn't happy here, George. There wasn't a thing you could have said, or done to make him stay."

"I know," I replied. "It's such a shame though."

"It always is."

All I wished was for him to have left for the right reason and not the reason of jealousy. Looking back would the young man regret his decision? Where would he work? How would his life change because he no longer had the discipline that a student like Sodapop needed so badly?

I looked out from my office window down into the parking lot. Keith, Steve, and Sodapop were stood around a friend's car looking it over. Soda had always excelled in Motor Vehicles hadn't he?

I picked up the phone and dialled the all too familiar number of the DX station close by to the school.

"Hello?" a tired voice answered.

"Uncle Terry, it's George," I greeted.

"George, how're ya lad?"

"I'm well thank you," I replied. "I'm actually calling for a favour, do you still have the position open at the gas station."

"Yeah, both of 'em," he said.

"How would you like me to send down a couple of students? It's a full, and part time position's isn't it?"

"Yeah," he answers. "I suppose you could do that but I'm not giving the jobs out on favours George. They're gonna have to prove they can do what I need em to."

"Oh course," I agree. "I'll send them down after the school day."

I hung up the phone and called Ella back into my office.

"Yes George?"

"I need Sodapop Curtis, and Steven Randle," I explained, nodding outside to where the pair still stood.

I watched out of the window as she called the boys over to her from the main doors and ushered them back into the building towards my office. They looked dumbfounded as they were pushed through the door.

"A quick word, boys," I began. "Sodapop, you were planning on looking for a working position, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Steven, you asked Mr. Walton last week of a part-time job in motor vehicles didn't you?"

He nodded curtly. "Do you both know the DX station down on 4th?"

"Yeah we know it," Steven said, impatiently.

"I've just come off the phone with the manager, there's a part-time and full time position open if you two are willing to give it a shot?"

Sodapop smiled. "Yeah, that'd be great, Mr. Gordon."

"Very good, the manager is a personal friend of mine so I've told him you'll both be down after school so he can test your practical ability but I've got a feeling you'll both be fine."

"Thinks a lot," Steven said.

I smiled at the pair. "Just make sure you get the jobs, boys. It'll be good to have my car in capable hands."

"Sure thing, Mr. Godon," Sodapop answered.

I nodded towards the door. "Off you go then."

None of the staff, or student would ever be able to say I didn't care about the individuals. Every one of them deserved a break, and none more than Sodapop Curtis.

* * *

**Kimberley Jayne**


End file.
